CONFESSION, BLIND LOVE
by Hitori Umi
Summary: Hoshiko Kiyomi. the girl that have heard of many confessions by the famous sakura tree by the school named RIKKAI DAI but have never experienced them but will will she find love in the same kind of place? (YukimuraxOC) (EDITED)


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis… except for my OC.

My OC's name is Hoshiko (Star child) Kiyomi (Pure beauty)

* * *

One-shot chapter… enjoy

Hi, my name is Hoshiko Kiyomi, 14 years old, currently; I'm sleeping by the famous Sakura tree near the Rikkai Dai Junior department. Waiting and waiting for someone to confess to each other. I know you were going to say I was sticking to others business but I'm not.

The one who was most confessed at is Yukimura Seichii, he was kind, handsome a quite of a gentleman too. He is the captain of the boys' tennis club; it was famous because of its 2 consecutive wins when they were 1st and 2nd years giving by the name child of god. I've know him for a long time (Since 1st year), they might not notice that he has a demon side too when he stepped into the courts. Why am I even watching his matches? No way in hell am I going to scream like a fan girl. It's so embarrassing!

I do sometimes get the feeling, like my stomach is spinning, hurting when he looks at me, smiling at me. I just pretend that I never saw him, his smiles. I was taking it as an insult from him. He's like a disease for me, getting me hurt all the time I saw him.

I'm guessing that all of them hated me now for always disrupting their confession to their loved ones. Not my fault… well maybe, this _is_ the most comfortable tree that I can find, so there's no other choices for me to find another one, I'm too lazy.

"So you're here again, Hoshiko-san, I was expecting that" I heard a male voice, actually more like a feminine… no, male! Ugh! I can't decide. I opened my eyes annoyed by the disruption. It was Yukimura-san staring down at me, smiling.

"Oh, Yukimura-san, Confession… again?" I asked lazily, standing up, brushing the grass and dirt off of my skirt. Yukimura only chuckled at me; I slightly glared at him, angry that he didn't apologized waking me from my sleep.

"I cannot guess of how many confessions that you have already declined, and today, I guess 3 students from the first years and 1 from the second years have confessed to you, and there's another one? Wow, I'm surprised that you never get tired of this, Yukimura-san," I said,

"You're like a secretary of this confession tree Hoshiko-san," he joked. I blushed in embarrassment and turned away. "But I'm not here to decline a confession," Yukimura said in a slight serious tone. I stared at him in confusion, "What do you mean, not to decline?" I asked, ' _God! Why am I even asking him this? I shouldn't be sticking to everyone else business! Now he might think that I was jealous or something!'_ I thought.

Yukimura went near and nearer towards me, slowly pinning me on the tree; I blushed harder this time of how close his face was to me. "Wha-What are you doing Yukimura-san?" I felt that my face was so hot it might be so red the moment his face neared my ear, my god! My stomach keeps spinning again! He whispered something to me, "I have something to tell you,"

"Wha-What is it already Yukimura-san? Just tell me? You know people might misunderstand us in our current position," I said practically shouting on his ears, but it's not that loud. Then I heard him snicker. What's so funny?

"I never get tired of that one Hoshiko-san, you're the most funniest person that I've ever met," he said with his seducing voice, ' _Wait seducing?_ _Why am I thinking about that?'_

After a few seconds his face faced mine, I think there was about 3 inches that was parting us both.

His face was more handsome when you look nearer at him. Oh, forget about that, I'm so embarrassed now, why can't he get off of me!

"Yukimura-sa—"

My eyes widened, I can feel that my legs were jelly right now, and my face was so red like beet…

He kissed me!

As soon as he parted my lips he looked at me with hopeful eyes, "I… love you Hoshiko-san, for a long time, would you go out with me?" he asked in a whisper. I went speechless for a second there, thinking, of what should I say.

' _Why am I even thinking about this? I've already seen many confessions, and promised myself that I would know what to say when someone might confess to me, I would decline to them like any other people, but I feel that this is different, is it because I've never experienced love? Is this he reason why I'm feeling nervous around him? Is this the answer to everything? Do I love Yukimura-san?'_

"Hoshiko-san," He called me, I immediately went back to the real world facing him, he's eyes were not showing hope anymore… more like, sadness,

"I understand now, Hoshiko-san, I'm an idiot for stealing your first kiss too, I'm sorry" he removed the tight space around us and was about to leave, but I grabbed his wrist, ' _why?'_

He looked back at me with a surprised look, "Hoshiko-san?" I looked down, thinking again of why did I do this, as I soon felt my eyes were crying for no reason, "D-don't go" I mumbled, it was coming out of my mouth on it's own. My hands were trembling tightening the grip from Yukimura's wrist.

"I don't know why, but my hands are doing on it's own, my tears are streaming down on it's own, the truth is, I've never experienced love before, Yukimura-san, I have been so dense since then… but you made me realize, Yukimura-san that… I… l-love you," I couldn't stop the tears from my eyes so, I let go of Yukimura's wrist while wiped the tears away from clouding my sight. Then I felt a warm hug around my shoulders.

"Y-Yukimura-san,"

" I'm glad," He said, "I'm felt happy that you accepted me for who I am, Hoshiko-san, from the first time that I saw you, every time you ignore me, I noticed that you were different than the others, and I realized that I love you, at first I was thinking that you hated me, I guess I was wrong about you, that made so happy,"

I then hugged him back letting my tears fall out, it may be happy tears… yes it was.

We both broke the hug, Yukimura caressing my cheeks lightly.

"Seichii"

"Kiyomi"

He then plants his lips against my lips. It was more passionate and full of love.

 _Best confession ever…_

End~

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Please let me know if you want more in the review, this was my first one-shot story so far…

Ps: this chapter is edited. Thanks to Linnea Farhen for letting me know about the typos, really helps a lot!


End file.
